


The Parrish Family

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: herhellhound [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnant Lydia, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Marrish + Lydia pregnant with twins (a girl and a boy)"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog herhellhound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parrish Family

Lydia sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard as she read through her copy of _What to Expect When You’re Expecting,_ while waiting for her husband to get home.

Eventually, she set the book aside and grabbed one of the books of baby names.

“What do you guys think? Should we give you matching names?” Lydia asked aloud, placing a hand on her stomach. “Like, Asher and Ashlynn? Oliver and Olivia?”

She felt a kick underneath her hand. “No? You don’t want your names to match?”

Another kick.

She smiled and went back to looking at names.

Jordan came home about an hour later, joining Lydia in their bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and laid next to her.

“How was work?” Lydia asked, setting the book aside.

“Tiring,” he said with a yawn. “How was your day off?”

“Relaxing. It’s nice having a day off,”

“I bet,” he said with another yawn. “Dinner’s downstairs.”

“Food sounds soooo good right now,” she said.

He nodded, but didn’t make a move to get up. Instead, he chose to hover over her stomach. 

Jordan kissed her stomach and Lydia smiled down at him.

“I can’t wait to meet you both,” he said.

Lydia ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed all over her stomach.

“I love you already, you know?”

Lydia felt them both kick.

Jordan rested his head on her stomach, Lydia continuing to play with his short hair. “It’s strange to love something without a name, “Jordan said.

“Let alone two somethings,” Lydia added.

Jordan hummed in agreement as he sat up, then pushed himself off the bed.

“Come on, let’s go eat before our food gets cold,” he said, offering her his hands.

She took his hands and let him pull her to her feet. “What’d you get?”

“Lemon pepper chicken with rice and broccoli,” he said. “I also stopped and got you some more of that yogurt you like.”

Lydia lit up. “Did you get more pickles?”

“Yup and I went ahead and bought a jar of peanut butter too.”

She kissed his cheek and excitedly led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

 

After dinner, they showered, got ready to sleep, then cuddled up on their bed for the night.

“Have you thought of more names?” Lydia asked, placing her hand over the one Jordan had on her stomach.

“I was thinking Oliver and Emma,” he said.

Lydia thought for a moment. “I like Oliver,” she decided. “But I was thinking Ben for the boy and Maya or Riley for the girl.

“Riley Parrish, get down here this _instant!_ ” Jordan exclaimed, testing the name.

“Maya Parrish, you stop picking on your brother _right now!_ ” Lydia fake scolded.

“Oliver Parrish, _what_ did I tell you about cleaning up your toys?” Jordan asked.

“Emma Parrish, if you don’t stop _right now_ we’re leaving!” Lydia threatened.

“Benjamin Parrish, you better get over here and apologize to your sister right now,” Jordan chided.

They kept testing the names until they decided on the two that felt just right to them.

“Now, we just need middle names we can use when they’re in trouble,” Jordan joked.

Lydia laughed. “Right, but let’s do that tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed.

He kissed her cheek and rubbed circles into her stomach.

“Love you,” Lydia muttered as she started to drift off.

“I love you too,” he answered, moving to kiss her exposed stomach one last time,”I love all three of you.”

Lydia fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Oliver James Parrish and Maya Alexandria Parrish were born two months later, and their parents knew instantly that they could never love anything as much as they loved their children.


End file.
